Ashby Magna Midsummer Vintage Festival
The Ashby Magna Midsummer Vintage Festival is held in the middle of June, at Ashby Magna, just of the M1 south of Leicester. The Rally is organised by the NVTEC Midland Group to raise money for local charities and good causes in the area with the local scouts assisting with the gates, car parking etc.. History The 2010 event was the 12 th that has been held. 2010 Event The 2010 event included Exhibit classes for: * Steam engines * Tractors * Working displays * Vintage Cars * Commercial vehicles * Fairground rides & Stalls * Collectable Models * Collectables * Stationary Engines * Trade stalls * Club stands. * craft tent * Dog training and the hounds displays * Auction on the Saturday * Etc. 2010 Steam engines & motor rollers Steam models Agricultural engine]] A Number of 'Model' steam engines were present. :If you visited the show or your models were there please add details of them and photos below, thanks. Tractors A approximately ? tractor were present (? listed in guide), with a few interesting implements as well. A few more unusuall examples were mixed in with the usual grey Fergy and Fordsons. A few were well restored examples while others were as found, or quick tart up jobs. :Details to follow. Tis list is not correct for this event yet * Allis-Chalmers * BMC ** BMC Mini tractor * Bristol * Case * County * David Brown * Farmall ** Farmall Cub * Ferguson ** Ferguson TE20 * Field Marshall * Ford set of pre-force models ** Ford 2000 ** Ford 3000 ** Ford 4000 ** Ford 5000 * Fordson ** Fordson model N ** Fordson Dexta ** Fordson E1A Major ** Fordson E27N Major * Ford-Ferguson (Ford 9N) * Fowler VF * International Harvester ** International B275 * John Deere ** John Deere AR ** John Deere 720 * Kubota * Lanz * Leyland * Massey-Harris * Massey Ferguson ** Massey-Ferguson 35 ** Massey Ferguson 135 ** Massey Ferguson 165 ** Massey Ferguson 178 - with Four Wheel Traction Ltd axle ** Massey Ferguson 1200 * McCormick * Minneapolis-Moline * Nuffield * Ransomes combine * Renault * Roadless * Zetor ;Implements * baler * Binder * trailed combine * Cultivator * Disc harrow * Fertiliser spreader * Mowers / Garden Tractors * Ploughs * Silage chopper :Above list with more info to be transfered to the table below with photos Commercial & Military vehicles A number of interesting vehicles were present including these; *photos to follow later and a few others trucks besides. Cars & 4 wheel drives A few interesting examples were seen. Past Events Please add detail's of any past events if you visited with photos of the exhibits. See also * List of steam fairs * Collections * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * NTET References / sources * The show guide 2009 External links Please add events web site address here - Category:Ashby Magna Rally Category:Events founded in ?